


My Flock

by Larrklopp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, BAMF Gabriel, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Happy Dean, M/M, Supportive Dean, humans can see angel wings, somewhere in season 5ish but azazel is still alive, torture but not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrklopp/pseuds/Larrklopp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam get's kidnapped by some demons, but his fun-sized archangel comes to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Flock

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! This is my first supernatural fic, so please don't be too harsh. This is set around season 5, but Azazel is alive so yeah. Um, I obviously don't own Supernatural otherwise the show would have taken a much different turn for season 11. ANYWAYS I hope you enjoy the story and leave a kudo or a review if you deem it worthy. Thanks for reading and have a good day! Love you all!!!

I’m an idiot. I know it’s my fault I got into this situation and I also have no idea how to get out of it. Dean and Gabe are going to kill me, bring me back, and then kill me again for being stupid. The worst part is I totally deserve it.

I just wanted to blow off some steam! But, no, the mighty Sam Winchester can’t freaking count correctly! Dean and I had a stupid little fight that wasn’t really that important and I had stormed out and summoned a demon to kill. That right there shows how screwed up my life is. Who summons a demon to kill it to let off steam?

Anyway, I had summoned the demon and right before I killed it, I got knocked out. Evidently, when I summoned the demon it decided to bring a friend that I didn’t notice.

That brings me up to where I am now. I could feel ropes tying me to a column and I was gagged. The ropes were digging into my skin which meant they had taken off my shirt. I could still feel my pants though, so I was grateful for that. I wasn’t blindfolded or hooded, which I found out by opening my eyes slowly so I could get used to the light coming from a raging fire in front of me. Glancing around I could see that I was in some sort of warehouse and that there were a lot of demons milling around. I could see red things on the walls, but couldn’t quite make out what they were because it was too dark.

Unfortunately, my moving around attracted the attention of one of the closer demons.

“Oh, I see little Sammy’s woken up. Did you have a good rest?” the demon sneered while some of the others laughed. I contented myself with using one of my patented bitch faces and glaring at the rest of the demons.

Now that my eyes had adjusted a little more I could see the red things on the wall were actually symbols to keep angels out. Even though I knew it might not work, I still prayed to Gabriel hoping he might be able to hear me.

_‘Gabriel it’s Sam. I know you’re busy but-’_

“Ngh!” One of the demons had decided to make life a little interesting and punched me in the stomach. I could only hope that Gabriel would be able to hear me soon. After a couple hits on the rest of my torso the demon got bored and stepped back. At this point another demon came over and I, unhappily, recognized him. I let my head fall back to rest against the pillar while I looked at the demon that ruined my life. Azazel.

“Well Sammy boy, you enjoying the hospitality? I arranged it just for you.” The demon smirked knowing I wanted to just stab him. Preferably with a demon killing knife or an angel blade. “Now, I don’t want you too bruised for the main event, so I’ll let my boys just keep an eye on you. However, I think you’ll really enjoy what I have planned. The only hint I’ll give you is that you’re the star of the show!” With that Azazel walked away with most of the demons following leaving two behind to watch me. I knew that I was starting to panic and I tried to think clearly enough to pray. I realized that maybe Gabriel couldn’t hear me, but I tried praying to him and Loki, just in case he could hear prayers as a pagan god.

 _‘Gabriel or Loki can you please hear me? I really need you now and I-I’m starting to get scared. Please hear my prayer and come find me. I need…’_ I trailed off in my prayer because I heard Azazel.... chanting? Why would a demon be- Oh, crap. He was summoning something. Now what would a demon be summoning that I had a starring role in? Hm, given my life so far and you know, the apocalypse, I could guess that he was summoning Lucifer.

_‘Gabriel, Loki, please! They’re going to make me say yes to your brother and I-I can’t. Please save me, I’m not strong enough on my own, I need you!’_

“Hey Winchester, you watching?” One of the demons standing guard was taunting me. “It’s gonna get really interesting soon, especially when you say yes.” The demon sounded so confident that I could practically feel my will to be strong trickling away.

Suddenly a boom sounded next to the fire and all of the demons stumbled backwards. The room was now completely full of light and I could see that it was a warehouse. Jeez, talk about cliché. A voice I knew filled the air.

“Where is Sam Winchester?” Oh, thank God, it was Gabriel. I felt so relieved, I couldn’t take it if he never came.

“Who wants to know?” Azazel growled back.

“Loki does. Now tell me!” I could see Gabriel looking around but he hadn’t seen me yet. His eyes looked different, but I couldn't tell what exactly was changed...

“Leave Trickster, the new God is on his way and won’t hesitate to kill you. If you leave now, then I won’t even mention you to him. It’s a one time offer however so I’d take it while you still can.” I could see the moment when Gabriel lost his patience with Azazel but he still let the demon finish.

“I don’t leave what’s mine in other people’s hands. Now I’m done with this charade.” With that he lifted his hands and conjured up a big green ball of crackling lightning. I could finally see that his eyes were a bright poisonous green. I’d never seen his eyes that color and I could tell that he definitely meant business. “Do you want to know the three mistakes you made, demon?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes, please, tell us of these ‘mistakes’ you found.” Azazel asked sarcastically, but I could see he was genuinely curious.

“First of all, you took Sam Winchester. Let’s just say he has friends in high places, and I’m one of them. Second, you didn’t block pagans or other God’s.” As soon as he said that a bunch of demons started checking everywhere for other unwelcome guests. “Oh, don’t worry, I’m the only one who came. Now this next point is the most important ok? You only have one symbol blocking the archangels. I’m sure you thought you’d be fine. You want Lucifer to come, Michael would have no way of hearing about this because there’s no way Sam would ever pray to him, Raphael hates humans so he’s out, and Gabriel left heaven long ago. That’s what you were thinking right?” The demons were now looking nervous.

“Yes that is what we were thinking, why do you want to point it out?” Azazel tried to keep his usual swagger, but even I could see he was shaken.

“Gabriel’s come back and let’s just say he’s pissed.” Gabriel announced with a thunderous look in his eyes. He then threw his ball of energy up into the air, where it flickered for a couple of seconds before zooming over to crash into one of the red symbols that I couldn’t really make out. After it had crashed into the symbol, it disappeared, destroying the symbol as it went. “Oh, that’s better, now I have room to, let’s say, ‘spread my wings’.”

Gabriel then threw his head back and the lights simultaneously all exploded at once. When he looked back his eyes were filled with liquid gold that glowed in the firelight. With another boom he materialized his wings and left them arching up over everyone. He had three pairs of wings, so six in total. The largest pair was maybe 25 feet, middle 15, and smallest 10. I could see that the smallest pair was closest to the ground and were bright gold, the middle pair a sort of butterscotch color, and the largest pair a sunshiny yellow. They had a sort of metallic gleam, which made them look like they had armor over them. All together it made a really imposing sight and I could see some demons inching their way over to the sides of the warehouse.

“No one is leaving, you could say that your ‘main event’ just got changed. That’s what you called it, right demon?” Gabriel was slowly stalking around the warehouse with his wings still flared out above and behind him. Whenever he got somewhat close to a demon they would quickly flinch back and look down. He was prowling around looking for me so I tried to make some noise to show him where I was.

However, as soon as I moved, the demon standing guard over me that was taunting me before, punched me in the cheek to keep me still. It hurt a lot more then I was expecting so I decided that moving was out of the question. Fortunately for me, Gabriel had seen the demon hit something, so he stalked forward, his wings somehow seeming to get bigger and wider as he got closer. When he could see me his eyes got a little wider but then narrowed into anger. I’m guessing it was because he saw my chest all bruised and my already starting to form black eye. I’d never seen him this angry and now could definitely tell why he was considered one of heaven’s most feared weapons. He looked at the two demons guarding me and they started choking. Both of them started smoking out, but he somehow caught the smoke and then did this form of ripping motion, and the smoke just slowly faded away.

I didn’t even know that was possible to kill a demon like that. He walked forward the couple feet to reach me, assessing my body to see where I was injured. When he reached me he immediately put his hand to my forehead, healing me of everything. He then waved his hand and the ropes and gag disappeared.

“Oh, thank God Gabriel, I didn’t know if you were going to come, I thought I was going to say yes, Gabe I couldn’t-”

“Shh, Sam I got you, you’re okay.” With that sentence he pulled me forward into a hug and swept his wings around me. The top pairs still felt metallic, but the lower ones were soft and warm. “I was so worried I couldn’t find you, I almost destroyed a town. Now I need you to stay right next to me okay? I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

“Okay, but Gabe what are you going to do?” I asked kind of nervously, he was downright pissed and that was something I had never seen.

“I’m giving these demons their ‘just desserts’.” With that he flared his wings again and turned around, keeping me next to him the whole time. To be honest though, I was just fine staying with him. I didn’t want to move away from him, anymore then he wanted me to leave.

“Alright scum, this is how it’s going to work. Who’s in charge here?” Gabriel projected his voice so that all of the demons could hear him when he talked. None of the demons wanted to be chosen and I could see Azazel trying to be inconspicuous and blend in with all of the other demons who were all huddled together on the other side of the warehouse. They must have moved over there when Gabriel was releasing me from the ropes. “Well don’t be shy, who’s in charge?” None of the demons were moving so I decided to help move things along.

“The demon with the yellow eyes is named Azazel and-”

“Oh, I’ve heard about Azazel. Let me take care of this okay?” Gabriel asked knowing I would let him.

“You can do whatever you want to him.” I confirmed his thoughts. Gabriel grinned, but it was more of a shark grin then an actual smile. He beat all of his wings once which sent all of the demons flying backwards except for Azazel. Gabriel then slinked forward with me tucked into the curve of his smallest wing on the left, closest to him. When he reached Azazel, Gabriel just stood assessing him for a couple seconds.

“So you’re the demon who ruined the Winchester’s lives. You were summoning Luci to get Sam to say yes, weren’t you? Well, hate to break it to you, but no one’s getting Sam and no one will ever possess him. Now, you are going to tell me how you got this summoning spell and then I’m going to kill you. Once I’ve killed you I will kill every single piece of demon filth in this building. Got that? Now tell me where you got this summoning spell.”

Gabriel had never looked this serious for this long before, and it made me happy that I was safe and protected by his wing. I knew Gabe really would kill all of the demons and I wondered if they all knew that too. It didn’t look like Azazel would be giving up anytime soon though.

“Ok, angel if you’re going to kill me anyway, why would I tell you anything?” Azazel said this with a smirk but I could see him considering his options. He made this kind of cross motion over his chest which I thought was a little weird, but not enough to get my attention. I was more focused on staying safe and secure with Gabriel.

“I am immortal, or close enough to it that I won’t be dying anytime soon. I’ve been alive since the dawn of time and I know how to fight, kill, and torture everything that was, is, or ever will be alive. You think that by the time I’m done with you, you won’t be begging for death? Trust me, death will be a release unless you tell me what I want to know. You do that now, and I can make your death moderately painless. Are you sure…” Gabriel was still talking with that scary, serious, about-to-smite-everything, face on, but I had noticed all of the demons had started to fan out.

Moving my head around his wing I could see them all grabbing their weapons and starting to move closer. I could tell that they were all looking at something, but following their eyes all I could see was- Oh hell no! They were looking at Gabe's wings!

“Ga-” The stupid archangel had evidently had enough of me ruining his scary factor so he wrapped me up completely in his wing.

“What the f-”

“Shhh, Sammy just relax.” Somehow got whispered to me through a giant feather heater. I was tempted to just let Gabe get stabbed for wrapping me up like a freaking Christmas present, but I wanted to be able to explore the wings better and I couldn’t do that if some demon hurt them.

“Get your feathers off me!” I hissed back, “I’m trying to help, you stubborn angel!” I could tell that he either didn’t hear me or didn’t care. That meant I had to actually fight his wing off me. I was a pretty tall person, I knew that. However tall I was though, I wasn’t as tall as his smallest wing or as strong. I figured that out when I was trying to push his wing off. Eventually, I guess he just got tired of me fighting and slowly uncurled his wing from around me. As soon as I was free I immediately warned him about the demons that were behind him. When the demons heard me, they all froze to appear like they weren’t doing anything.

“So you think you can trick me? I was the original Trickster way before you were even a tiny little puddle of black sludge!” Gabriel hissed at Azazel causing him to flinch back. My guess was that he had never seen any kind of angel this mad. “Sam, could you get back under my wing? It’s going to get, lets say, very bright really soon.” I wasn’t going to argue with a pissed off archangel so I just nodded and ducked back under his wing, which instantly curled back over me and gave me that safe feeling from before.

“Alright, I’m guessing you didn’t share that little summoning spell with any other demons, you all like to back-stab each other anyway, so I’m just going to make this quick. Say goodbye scum!” After that little speech I could feel Gabe’s wing tugging me closer to him which I had absolutely no objections too. I’m guessing he raised his hands cause all of a sudden the room started to get really bright. I wasn’t prepared to burn-by-archangel-wrath so I ducked my head and huddled underneath his wing. There was a bright flash that I could see from behind my eyelids then it was silent. The next second had me completely pressed against an archangel who didn’t seem to be wanting to let me go anytime soon.

I could tell he was mumbling something under his breath but I couldn’t tell what it was until I ducked my head and heard

“Samsamsamsamsamsamsamsam...” When I heard that, I immediately switched to comfort mode.

“Hey, hey, I’m here, what’s wrong, shhh, just tell me what I can do to help. It’s ok, we’re both ok, everything’s fine, alright?” I couldn’t move because he was wrapped around me like an octopus with his legs around my waist, hands looped around my neck, face buried in my chest, and wings wrapped tightly around us. I was running my hands up and down his back trying to get him to stop shaking so that I could figure out what was wrong.

“Hey baby, can you look at me? C’mon angel what’s wrong?” I was hoping to get a response, but when he lifted his head up and looked at me with tears streaming down his face I immediately felt a rush of guiltiness. “Can you tell me what’s wrong now?” I asked softly.

“I-I couldn’t find you and then I felt you praying for me but I couldn’t sense where you were and I could hear everything you were saying and I was just so scared that I wouldn’t find you and then it would be my fault that I lost my _mate_ and _holy crap I just said that out loud_ ” In an eye-blink I found myself staring at Gabriel who was now standing a few feet away from me.

“Gabe, did you just say mate?” I asked while slowly walking toward him.

“Y-yeah, but you can ignore that, I was just blabbering on?” He tried weakly.

“Tell me what that means, Gabe.” I said firmly knowing he would never bring this up again if we didn’t talk about it now. “Well, if you really wanna know I’ll tell you, but please don’t get too mad at me, I know you don’t like getting forced into things.” All the air seemed to leave him and he got really small and hunched over as he said this. I noticed his wings were slowly flattening themselves closest to the ground making him seem even smaller. I could tell this was really big, so I decided to sit down before I fell down. “When my dad designed the humans and angels, he realized that they would never get along. Humans are too emotional and angels have no sense of compassion. So he paired each angel with a human and called them mates. Not really ‘soulmates’ since technically angels don’t have souls, but kind of like that. Are you okay with this so far?” I could tell he was really worried about this revelation and I knew it took him a lot of courage to finally tell me. I silently reviewed my emotions and realized that I wasn’t angry or sad or anything really. I felt the same as I had before, completely in love with the trembling archangel in front of me. Oh, I just realized I’d been staring at him not saying anything for about thirty seconds.

“Gabe, come here” I called while getting up. I was going to show him that I still loved him in the best way I knew how. He slowly shuffled closer, making sure to keep his head down and shoulders hunched. I leaned over and slowly raised his head with my fingers. “Do you still love me?” I whispered quietly staring into his eyes that were slowly filling up with tears and hope.

“Always and forever.” He whispered back, now letting the tears stream down.

“Then you can have me as your mate.” With that I leant a little farther down and pressed my lips against his. It definitely was one of our chastest kisses but I could feel his tears on my cheeks when we finally pulled away. “There now, you don’t need to cry anymore, okay?”

“I know, I just am really happy, and I never thought that I could have you.” He trailed off a bit towards the end, but I knew what he meant. I dragged him down so that we could sit down and talk.

“It’s okay, now do you want to tell me more about this mate thing?” I pulled him closer to me so he was sitting on my lap so I could play with his feathers. “Also, where are we? Why are we in a field?” Looking around properly for the first time, I could see we were in a grassy field in what looked to be the middle of nowhere.

“This is where the warehouse was, I kinda completely destroyed it. Sorry not sorry.” He said with a wink. “OH, I forgot to take you home to Dean and Cassie! They’ve been worried sick!” Next second and we were standing in front of the bunker staring at the door. I noticed that Gabe had put his wings away during the flight, but I didn’t say anything. I knew that it would be good to see my brother and his angel again, but I couldn’t get the word mates out of my head.

“Hey, Gabe? Does Cas know that we’re mates?” Because that would explain a lot of the looks I got from him whenever I would start talking to Gabriel.

“Yeah, angels can tell if a person is destined for another angel. We’re not supposed to tell anyone else, which is why he never told you. However, he’s totally mates with Dean, he just refuses to make the first move. So if you wanted to say, help Dean along that would make him so happy.” With another wink at me, Gabriel then pushed the door open and waltzed into the bunker. With a fond sigh, I followed after him.

“Gabriel where’s- THERE YOU ARE, I WAS WORRIED SICK” I was then bowled over by my older brother. I laughed and hugged him back glad to see him. “Seriously, man if you’re gonna go kill something at least kill it! I had to call this annoying little puffball to try and find you! He’s horrible to work with!” I knew this was Dean’s way of saying he was happy I was back and that he was sorry for whatever we had fought about, so I smiled and hugged him even tighter before releasing him so he could breathe. Glancing over I could see Gabriel and Cas staring at each other strangely. Nudging Dean, I glanced over at them and then back to him. Shrugging at me, he stared too. I didn’t understand what was happening but the angels seemed pre-occupied so I took this chance to tell Dean about Gabriel and I.

“Hey, Dean you know how Gabe and I have gotten closer over the years?” I murmured softly, trying to not disturb the angels.

“Yeah, it’s been weird, but he doesn’t seem that bad, why?” Dean turned to me questioningly.

“Well, evidently we’re mates.” I could see him opening his mouth so I quickly cut him off. “I’m okay with this so please don’t go kill him for forcing me into anything, you should have seen how scared he was to tell me, Dean please say you’re okay with this, I need your support.” Somehow he could see that I was slowly freaking out, and pulled me into another hug.

“Hey, if you want to sleep with the puffball go ahead, but if he messes up your hair don’t come crying to me”

“Thank you so much, but I have something else to tell you.” This was the part that could either send him running for the hills or would make him super happy. “I know you have feelings for Cas, it’s _really_ obvious to everyone but him so you need to tell him. Trust me, he will respond favorably so please tell him. You guys are so in love it hurts.” He seemed like he was in shock for a couple of seconds but I could see his brain slowly coming online.

“That obvious huh? Are you sure he likes me back? I don’t want to mess up our friendship, and this is something that would.” He looked at me scaredly and I knew he was truly terrified of being wrong.

“Yes, trust me he likes you back. Now let’s go see what’s wrong with our angels?” I answered back and started walking over to where the angels were still having their intense staring contest. “Guys, what’s wrong?”

“This idiot refuses to go back to heaven and refill his grace. His wings are slowly losing their feathers! And he refuses to let me help him!” Gabe said frustrated.

“I don’t need to go to heaven, my wings are fine!” Cas protested.

“Do you want me to order you to go there? Cause I will if I have too. Your choice Castiel.” I could hear a bit of Gabe’s true voice bleed into his speech and knew he was starting to get serious. I threw a glance at Dean who looked back helplessly. We were both completely out of our element and had no idea what to do. We didn’t want to interrupt because we knew Gabe was right and Cas needed to go to heaven and we didn’t want the angels to get any madder.

“I will not go to heaven, I refuse.” With that Cas turned around probably to go to his room but was stopped by Gabriel who appeared in front of him with his smitey face on and wings out. I don’t know if Gabe somehow made his wings appear larger or if it was just because we were in a smaller space, but his wings were huge. I heard Dean give a small gasp and realized that it was Dean’s first time seeing Gabe’s wings.

After another few seconds of intense staring, Cas let his head fall forward and with a small sigh, his wings materialized. There was only one pair, but they were really pretty. They were about as big as Gabe’s middle pair and were a light gray, like pigeon wings. There were a couple of patches without any feathers which is why I’m guessing Gabriel wanted Cas to go back to heaven. I looked over to see Dean staring at Cas’s wings with his mouth open. I smirked, you could practically see the heart emoji’s in his eyes. Gabe shifted his wings so that the top pair barely brushed the top of Cas’s.

“If you won’t go to heaven, then let me help you? You know I have enough grace, and no one in heaven will mess with me.” Gabe offered.

“Fine, but don’t spend all your energy on me.” Cas finally realized that Gabe wouldn’t let this go and gave up on trying to be independent. Gabe smiled and then fully covered Cas’s wings with his top layer. They both lit up with a golden light which I’m guessing is Gabe’s grace. When Gabe finally drew back, Cas’s wings were fully feathered and looked amazing. Gabe’s were a shade darker of yellow, but other than that looked the same.

“Well now that we got that settled, we will now have cuddle time.” Gabe announced with a triumphant grin. “We’ve had a stressful day and now we will relax, and besides, now we can have bonding time as a flock.”

“Flock? Isn’t that an angel thing?” Dean asked while trying to subtly inch his way over to the door.

“Yes, a flock is what angels consider their family and so therefore you are all family. Yes, that includes you smaller Winchester so stop trying to get away. It won’t work, I can fly. You won’t be able to get away from me. Besides don’t you want to bond with your family?” Gabe then pulled the best puppy dog eyes I had ever seen. Naturally Dean looked rebellious, but after a few seconds, he caved.

“Fine, I’ll join in on your ‘bonding time’”. With a smile, Gabe then snapped us into the living room which had a couple of… adjustments. There was now a giant mattress with a bunch of fluffy blankets spread out over the top and pillows lining the edge. With another snap, we were all on the giant mattress. After a couple of seconds of awkward silence, Gabe snorted and then plopped down in the middle, stretching his wings out to cover the entire top of the mattress. He then motioned with his hand and I ended up on his left laying on top of his wings, which then curled over me like a feathery blanket. They were just as soft as they were before, but now they were just making me want to fall asleep.

I hadn’t realized before, but now I realized that Gabe must’ve switched us into more comfortable clothes because I didn’t feel any weapons with me. Normally, I wouldn’t have felt safe, but it was impossible to not feel good when surrounded by feathers.

Looking over I saw Cas slowly slip in on the other side of Gabe, laying on his front so that his wings were laying on top of Gabe’s with one over the three that were on top of me. The gray and different shades of yellow and gold mixed really well together. I peeked over Gabe’s wings to see Dean still sitting in the middle staring over at us. Pouting at him I looked at Gabe to see his reaction.

“If you don’t crawl under Cas’s other wing, I will put you there. We _will_ cuddle as a flock whether you want to or not. Now get moving.” Gabe’s tone held no argument and I wondered how Dean would react to that. Looking rebellious Dean crawled to the very edge of Gabe’s wing then stopped.

“Won’t it hurt your wings to have all of us on them? I don’t want to hurt you…” Dean trailed off close to the end of his sentence, but Gabe still heard him.

“Trust me, you won’t hurt me. You guys don’t weigh enough to even come close to hurting me and unless you have angel blades hidden under those shirts, my wings will be perfectly fine. They are made to travel which is why they’re smaller than the other archangel’s wings, but they are a lot more durable then you would think. I can fight just fine with these things, I only need to be careful around other angels. So let’s go, Sam’s already falling asleep and Cas wants his Dean cuddles.”

With one last look towards the door, Dean finally crawled under Cas’s wing and slipped in next to him. When he was finally settled, Gabe curled his wing over the two of them so that everyone was curled up next each other. Instead of overheating like I thought I would, I just felt nice, safe, and warm. With a happy little murmur, I curled closer to Gabriel and fell into a nice sleep surrounded by everyone I loved the most in the world. My brother, his mate, and my mate. My flock.

**Author's Note:**

> ANGEL CUDDLES ARE MY WEAKNESS AND I'M UNASHAMED OF THAT. ONE DAY THEY WILL KILL ME AND I'LL DIE HAPPY. Anyways, thanks for reading this whole thing! It means a lot, because I've worked on this for months and thought that the world needed this. MOVING ON, it's now 1:30 in the morning and I need to be up in 7 hours. That leaves enough time to read just a few more fanfictions right? Suuuure. My life isn't a train wreck I swear. Ok, I'm rambling, so thanks for reading and see you soonish with maybe another fic, who knows???


End file.
